Chapter 3
by ocire
Summary: What an amazing blazing house!


Chapter 3-The Green-man  
  
"Ah!" They both cried.  
They weren't sure what was happening (nor I). But they did know they were falling. They kept falling. They didn't think they would ever stop. Then, with an enormous splash they landed in water. Soaking wet, Ocire looked around. He saw that Relvoa and he had landed in a small pond.  
He tried to help the girl out of the water. Wow. He thought to himself. She is beautiful. He hadn't really looked at her before. But now. Wow. Her hands, so smooth. Eyes, blue, with a hint of what seemed to be diamond. Her body figure was perfect. Not to slender, and not to fat. Long Blonde hair. His tongue began to fall out, but he caught it in time. He just stared at her. Her beautiful wet body.  
"What?" she giggled. "Do you know where we are?"  
"No fricken clue." (fricken being a cooler word for freaking or the other word)  
"I know where you are," a mellow voice said. "You're in Blue World."  
"Blue world?" asked Ocire. He looked at the man. His skin was green. He wore a green top hat. He even wore a tuxedo that was as green as the grass. His shoes were even green. If this is Blue World, why was he all green.  
"Yes. This is Blue World. Where everything is blue." Ocire gave him a weird look. "Well, I am an exception. I am green. My mother was from Yellow World, and my father was from Blue World, which together made me green.  
"How many worlds are there?" asked Relvoa.  
"Do not speak of the Worlds as so. You speak of them with respect. You will insult the Gods."  
"The what?" she laughed.  
"The Gods. There is one God for each World. The Yellow God. He represents the sun and light. The Blue God represents Water. Green God Represents grass and trees. Vegetables that are green. Fruits that are green. The Red God represents Hell. The people of Wrongs that have died go there and become demons. The Black God, usually referred to as the God of Darkness is in control of Gothic People. The Gothic People only preach the God of Darkness. It insults all the Gods except for the God of Darkness. It is another Hell on that World. No Gothic Person ever leaves it. Even when they die they stay on the Black World. It's disgusting."  
How did we get here? And where are we?" Relvoa asked trying to get some answers.  
"You got here by the Portal. Don't you remember?"  
"Yeah."  
"You are on Blue World. It is in a different universe than yours. Each world is a different planet, as you call them."  
"Why did the portal appear where we are?" Relvoa asked very confused.  
"I do not know. Only Chooser knows."  
"Chooser?" asked Ocire.  
"He is the Chooser of what happens to the universe," began the Green- Man. "His wife is Helaya. They have a sun named Quatchamin When Chooser dies Quatchamin will take over as Chooser. If the Chooser wanted to he could destroy the Black World within seconds."  
"So, did we get chosen by the Chooser?" asked Ocire.  
"Well, duh!" said Relvoa.  
"Why?" asked Ocire, gesturing to Relvoa to answer. She had just lost her beauty by saying that. But not for long.  
The Green-Man responded, "Only the Chooser knows. But I do have job. I must train you on how to fight."  
"I already know how," said Ocire.  
"With a sword?" smiled the Green-Man.  
"No."  
"Well, then I'll teach you."  
"What if I don't want to learn how to sword fight?" remarked Relvoa, crossing her arms.  
"Would you rather fight bare handed?" the Green-Man smirked.  
"Why would we fight?" Ocire asked.  
"Chooser chose you two and told me to teach you two how to fight because you must have some kind of hidden powers," answered the Green-Man. "Not that I would know exactly what it is that Chooser wants out of you."  
"When do we start?" Relvoa said, getting excited at the fact that she would learn how to fight with a sword.  
"Well," replied the Green-Man. "It will be dark in about an hour. So, we can start tomorrow morning at 6:00 a.m."  
"Cool!"  
"I will let you stay at my place until you are ready to set off on your own. In the morning I will give you each 500 kilomeens, which is money. We will go to town and you can pick out your swords at the sword shop."  
They walked to the Green-Man's house and he showed them around. You would walk into the livingroom. There was a long, red couch that could sit about four people and was at least $10,000.00. A few feet away was a rounded end table edged with curvy glass and was stained with red, blue, green, and yellow colors. On the left wall there was a door to the kitchen and diningroom. The kitchen had a white refrigerator and a silver stove with plated gold stripes through it. The counter tops were painted green. The diningroom had a beautiful platinum colored table with sixth gold chairs around it. On the right wall was a big painting. In the middle of the room was the word "GREEN" that stood as a balance beam for the house.  
"WOW!" said Relvoa. 


End file.
